


all is not calm but definitely bright

by byunderella



Series: for daquad-love, trin [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5/12 of daquads drabbles, Christmas Party, First Meetings, M/M, basically woojin mistakes jihoon as a monster and almost knocks him out, except you dont really see the party, possible prequel to a later developed story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: Woojin should be mad that this guy had walked in on him like he was a monster trying to steal his soul but this pink-haired guy has a really cute laugh and he suddenly doesn't mind as much





	all is not calm but definitely bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daquad/gifts).



> five out of twelve daquad drabbles  
> this is so late i am so sorry 
> 
> for [vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillamyuu/)

 

 

 

Woojin had been reluctant to accept Guanlin’s offer to join him and his friends’ Christmas party; he had only moved here two months ago and Guanlin was basically his only friend. But Guanlin had other friends, both from their school and from a lot of other places. Woojin doesn’t know how he even managed to make so many friends from so many different schools in such a short time, being that he’s only been in Korea for two years himself.

 

In any case, they were all going to be there and Woojin doesn’t know any of them, and he’s apprehensive about the idea of barging into their party specifically planned for their friend group—if it had been a bigger party with a bunch of people, who didn't really care much for everyone in the room as much as they they cared for the presence of alcohol and the populars, then maybe he wouldn’t feel bad (only maybe just slightly, extremely terrified). But this isn’t that kind of party; it’s more of a get together with close friends who probably have a Secret Santa exchanged planned out and games and everything and Woojin is just going to be.. _there_. A random kid that none of them know, who doesn’t understand their inside jokes and isn’t allowed to hear their secrets or their gossip. Not that Woojin would even know who any of them would even be talking about, but that still doesn’t negate the fact that he’s a stranger in the middle of a close friend group and he’s going to feel _very_ out of place.

 

It’s not like Guanlin really gave him much of a _choice_ with those annoying puppy eyes of his, and Woojin isn’t even sure how he had managed to let that convince him but it did because he’s at Guanlin’s front door two hours early to make sure he doesn’t have to walk in with people already there.

 

“Woojin?” Guanlin looks confused when he opens the door and finds him casually making his way past him and into his house, “I told you it starts at 7, its only 5 right now.”

 

Woojin merely shrugs, already heading down to the basement where Guanlin would usually bring him to play video games after school. “I didn’t have anything better to do anyways.”

 

“That sounds really lame.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Not everyone can be as popular as you, Edward.”

 

He doesn’t even have to look at Guanlin to know that he’s rolling his eyes, “Would you stop calling me that? If Daehwi hears you call me that he’s ever going to let it go.”

 

“What’s so bad about that?” Woojin asks as he’s turning on Guanlin’s Xbox and loading up whatever game is on the top of the pile on the table—except that turns out to be Big Brain Academy and what the _hell_ is Guanlin doing playing this? So instead he throws that onto the couch and picks up the second one in the pile, which ends up being one of the many Call of Duty games, though he doesn’t even remember which one it is because he pops it into the console right away.

 

“Do you know many nicknames can stem from that?” Guanlin asks matter-of-factly, “Edwardo, Edwardumb, Edwardick—“

 

Woojin snorts loudly at that, and then proceeds to sing along to the dramatic background music playing in the menu screen. “Thanks for giving me ideas.”

 

Guanlin sighs hard, “I’m gonna go upstairs and shower. You may or not find yourself locked in here if you ever try to come upstairs later, I’m still deciding whether or not that would look creepy to my friends if you managed to burst your way out of here.”

 

Woojin throws up a dismissive hand and waves him away, not turning away from the TV screen, “Sounds great, wake me up in the morning.”

 

For the rest of the time he has to wait for Guanlin’s guests to arrive, he spends it yelling at his screen rather passionately. Though, of course, he’s made sure that none of Guanlin’s family is home as to not disrupt anyone, except for Guanlin, who yells at him from upstairs to shut up.

 

When he gets bored of doing Kinect sports, he finds a horror game that he hasn't played before and pops it in without giving it a second thought. He learns soon that it probably wasn’t the best of ideas, because now he’s creeped out and the basement is pretty dim and he swears there’s someone looming over his shoulder as he’s trying to enter an ominous room.

 

“I swear to fucking God if something pops out of the door it better think twice cause I’m about to bash its head into its body!” Woojin warns no one, leaning away from the screen as he’s nearing the door. He gets closer, and closer, and then—

 

“Can I play?”

 

Woojin screams at the sudden voice that rings behind him, throwing the controller into the air and grabbing the closest item he can get his hands on to use as a weapon against whatever monster is trying to kill him. He’s spins around and charges towards the voice of the _thing_ —who he’s still hasn’t even _seen_ but knows is dangerous—until he trips over the bean bag in between him and the said monster and falls flat on his face in front of them. He’s groaning at the pain in his knee when he hears laughter above him. He doesn’t expect the laugh to sound as heavenly as it does, what kind of monster sounds this pretty?

 

“Dude, what the hell? I thought you were coming to steal my soul.” When he looks up, he finds a pink-haired boy with a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter but for some reason Woojin doesn’t want him to stop. Even though he’s technically laughing at him right now and—oh God, he just fell flat on his face in front of a pretty boy with a cute laugh.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” The pink-haired boy apologizes as his laughter drowns out, but he’s still smiling, “Though I’m not sure I’m _that_ sorry because you _did_ try to attack me with a golf club.”

 

The boy gestures to his weapon of choice that Woojin only seems to realize now. He throws the golf club onto the couch, narrowing his eyes at the object, perplexed, “Why is this even here?”

 

“Guanlin’s dad plays golf.” He hears the boy explain, and Woojin figures he should probably get up from off of the floor sooner than later and try to salvage what he has left of his pride, which is admittedly not very much, especially in front of Cute Laugh Guy. “And no, I’m not trying to steal your soul. But would you still hit me with the gold club if I asked for your number?”

 

Oh my God, Cute Laugh Guy just asked for his number. Cute Guy wants _his_ number even though he fell in front of him and tried to kill him with a golf club. “Uhhhhhh..” Is really all he can muster for a while, “I mean, yeah but like.. wow you’re so pretty and I literally just made a mess of myself in the two minutes that I’ve known you..”

 

The boy looks amused even though he’s totally fucking up this interaction by being a stuttering mess on top of just being a mess in general. Why is this his life?

 

“Yeah well you’re really hot even though you have the most high-pitched scream I’ve even heard and like I’m pretty sure one of my ears still isn’t working.“

 

Woojin opens his mouth, then shuts it again. He scratches his head, eyes darting away, “I uh, I usually sound more um, _manly_ than that.” _What the fuck, Woojin._

 

Cute Laugh Guy is still living up to his nickname because he’s laughing again, and Woojin’s not sure if he should be feeling offended at the amount of laughing he’s doing at him but for some reason he doesn’t mind it, “Is that supposed to impress me?”

 

Woojin shrugs, slowly letting his shoulders relax as he becomes more comfortable with the interaction, “Depends on what you like.”

 

The boy nods thoughtfully, “Deep voices is definitely one of them.”

 

That cracks a smile out of him, “Good to know.”

 

“Sooo?” It takes a while for Woojin to realize (he’s not sure when the last time he wasn’t looking at the pink-haired boy’s face was) that the boy is holding out his phone for him to input his number. He fumbles with it before finally succeeding in adding his number to Cute Guy’s phone (he really hopes he remembers his own number as well as he thinks he does).

 

Cute Guy gives him a small smile when he gives his phone back, “Thanks, Woojin.” He has to muster up all of his self-control to stop the heat from rising up his neck at hearing his name on Cute Guy’s lips. “I’m Jihoon, by the way.”

 

Oh God, Cute Guy has a cute name too. Or maybe it’s just cute because he is. “Well I would have preferred to meet you under more.. normal circumstances but it’s still nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

They’re so invested in their little exchange that they don’t even notice Guanlin coming down the stairs. They only realize his presence when he’s up in their faces with a pointed finger, “Whoa, whoa. Is this, is this a thing that’s happening?”

 

“What do you mean?” Woojin tries to feign innocence but it’s evident from the rise in pitch that he’s not deceiving anyone. 

 

“You two were flirting so hard you didn’t even hear me coming down.” Guanlin points out, and Woojin and Jihoon exchange amused glances. At the lack of response, Guanlin clears his throat and turns to Jihoon, “Anyways, Jinyoung and Daehwi just got here and they’re looking for you.”

 

Jihoon nods, “Right. Well, see you upstairs monster hunter.”

 

The pink-haired boy leaves him with a wink and Woojin almost falls over again. When he’s gone, Guanlin is deadpanning the goofy look on his face but he can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed anymore. Woojin steps towards the taller, putting a hand on his shoulder and shuts his eyes tight, taking in a breath as if to look sentimental, “Thanks for inviting me, Guanlin. I think I just met the love of my life.”

 

Guanlin scoffs, “If I tell Jihoon you said that then you better hope he doesn’t run away.”

 

“Okay, maybe don’t tell him I said that. Like, ever. I take it back.” Woojin says hurriedly, not wanting to sound like a creep.

 

“And he’s waaaay out of your league.” Guanlin says bluntly, and Woojin takes immense offense to that for a short while, until a smug look creeps onto his features. He starts chuckling and waves his phone in the air, “Then why did I just get his number?”

 

Guanlin’s eyes widen, mouth agape as he confirms that Woojin in fact _does_ have his number on his phone, “How? Oh my God, why is Jihoon so easy.”

 

Woojin merely sticks his tongue out at the younger, moving past him and skipping towards the stairs. It’s only when he reaches the fourth step that he realizes he doesn’t know anyone else that’s upstairs and now he’s a thousand times more nervous. Suddenly, he’s running back into the basement and plopping himself back down onto the couch. “Um, I think I’ll just stay here for a little longer. Gotta finish this level, you know, ha ha.”

 

Guanlin lifts a brow, crossing his arms in a way that feels condescending to Woojin, as if he finds it humorous that Woojin’s socializing skills are absolutely atrocious. It doesn’t sit well with him, but it’s not like he can just stomp up there with a momentary backbone and act like he can hold himself together in front of Guanlin’s friends because he knows his resolve is going to go crumbling as soon as he hits the top step. Guanlin seems to grasp his inner conflict quickly, because he already has hand grabbing at Woojin’s arm, dragging him up the stairs despite his many protests (a lot of them in the form of kicks to the shin but Guanlin is surprisingly tolerant towards his violent tendencies that accompany his anxiety.)

 

“Fuck, wait, Guanlin oh my god don’t bring me up there I’m going to die! I’m not ready I don’t even have a plan I didn’t even rehearse a ‘hello’! At least let me rehearse a _hello_!”

 

“I’m not gonna let you be a loner in my basement, Woojin. I already told them that you’re here and they’re waiting to meet you.”

 

“Why would you do that!” Woojin shrieks, trying to push his way back down the stairs but his fear of getting injured as he’s falling down the stairs prevents him from using up his full strength. He knows he’s stronger than Guanlin, but like hell he’s going to ruin his ankle falling down the _stairs_ , of all things. He’s not sure how he’s going to tell his coach how he won’t be able to play in the tournament because he was trying to get out of a social situation and threw himself down a flight of wooden stairs.

 

“If you come with me I promise to wingman for you. And trust me, you need it.” Guanlin offer tempts him, mostly because he doesn’t know how to flirt for shit and if he wants to impress pink-haired boy in ways other than his quick reflex skills then he may need Guanlin.

 

Woojin takes a few deep breaths, nodding with resoluteness and hitting his chest with a sound of determination. “Okay, let’s go!”

 

Guanlin narrows his eyes at him, “Just.. just don’t make that sound like, ever.”

 

“Right.”

 

It turns out that Guanlin isn’t a terrible wingman, because by the end of the night, Woojin’s made a bunch of new friends and scores himself a date with Cute Laugh Guy. Maybe coming to the party wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for vanilla i hope you enjoyed this! i know it was so short and i planned for this to be longer but i ran out of time ;; but i promise i'll write you more panwinkcham!! i think i might develop this further and turn it into an actual fic so you can consider this a prequel even though thats not usually how these things work lmao 
> 
> follow me on twitter [@holywoojin](https://twitter.com/holywoojin) for fic updates and progress threads and leave questions/requests in my [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/holywoojin)


End file.
